The objectives of this procurement are fourfold: Develop a workable system that demonstrates the provision of rehabilitation services to cancer patients within a medical center or comprehensive cancer care center; Develop educational and/or instructional programs for the various disciplines required to implement such a system; On a demonstration basis utilize such educational programs for a limited time period to ensure that greater rehabilitation is accrued by the patient when staff employs the learned skills and techniques; and Identify the rehabilitation problem unique to the oncology patients, specifically as it relates to organ site or type of cancer and modality of treatment.